


Nightmares (Featuring LAMP)

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And he gets a buncha hugs, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Comfort, Cuddles, Flirting, Fluff, Group Hugs, Hugs hugs hugs, I threw away the dark side light side stuff this time, Light Flirting, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Multi, Nightmares, OT4, Polyamory, Sleepy Virgil, Sleepy bois, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Spanish Speaking Roman, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), but here we are, hand holding, i never thought I would type that, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: As soon as Logan’s eyes flew open, he knew he was in for a rough night. He didn't often remember his dreams, but when he did, they were usually nightmares.-OR-Logan has a nightmare and can’t fall back asleep. Hugs cuddles and a Very Sleepy Virgil™ occur.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Thomas Sanders, LAMP/CALM
Comments: 13
Kudos: 196





	Nightmares (Featuring LAMP)

**Author's Note:**

> Logan needs a haircut ™ 
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Also Roman has Spanish pet names for Logan.
> 
> Now that really is all.

As soon as Logan’s eyes flew open, he knew he was in for a rough night. He didn't often remember his dreams, but when he did, they were usually nightmares. So, of course, when Logan woke up, his heart was racing and he was frozen in place despite having an overwhelming adrenaline rush. It’s quite natural for this to happen, when you are having a nightmare, your body thinks something is wrong and activates your fight or flight reflex.

When you neither fight, or run, the adrenaline your body produces to aid you in battle or in running for your life has nowhere to go. So it just stays there until you’ve calmed down.

Usually, Logan could calm down pretty quickly, just by listening to the steady breathing of his three boyfriends - and he did, but tonight was a little bit different.

Logan did not fall back asleep like he usually does.

He didn't want to toss and turn too much, so he wouldn't wake the others.

However in the end, Logan decided he would get out of bed and get some water. How was he able to wiggle his way out from under the covers, and climb to the end of the bed with Roman and Virgil to his right and Patton to his left?

He had practice. Probably too much practice. _Also, Virgil could sleep_ _through an apocalypse_. Logan thought as he summoned his glasses.

Once he had successfully made it to the kitchen, he flicked the light on, throwing an arm over his face as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. As quietly as he could, he poured himself a glass of water, and leaned against the counter with a small sigh.

Apparently, he wasn’t quiet enough.

“What’s wrong, _mi amor_?” what was clearly Roman’s voice mumbled from the doorway. Logan turned around, slightly startled and set down his water glass.

“Nothing’s wrong, Roman, I’ll be back in a minute,” he assured him to no avail. The creative side padded forward, squinting slightly in the light.

His hair was disheveled from sleep, and yet Logan found himself unable to look away from him for a moment. He was wearing his normal pajamas, a soft (yet admittedly tight-fitting, which Logan knew was on purpose) white t-shirt and sweatpants. It wasn't much, but Logan suddenly found himself a bit self-conscious about his worn NASA t-shirt and loose flannel pants.

Somehow, Roman still managed to be breathtaking even when he was half-asleep. Said side reached up and ran his fingers through Logan’s hair, effectively snapping him back into the present moment and causing a faint pink hue to take place on his face.

“We need to get you a haircut,” Roman said fondly. “You’re starting to look a bit like Virgil with those bangs of yours.” Logan gave a small smile and shook his head.

“Regardless of the state of my hair, you should get back to bed. You need your sleep.” Roman ignored him.

“You know, it's funny how you still manage to have a huge vocabulary _and_ look gorgeous even when you just woke up.” he commented, causing the blush on Logan’s face to increase slightly.

“I could say the same to you,” he muttered, getting a grin from Roman.

“Mmm, did you have a nightmare, _queridísimo_?” the latter asked softly. Logan sighed and nodded reluctantly. Roman pulled him into a hug, his fingers still absentmindedly playing with the logical side’s hair. He pulled back after a minute, transferring both hands to Logan’s shoulders.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Logan shook his head.

“I’m alright, I was just having difficulty falling back asleep.” he admitted.

“What are you two doing up?” The two turned around to see a yawning Patton dragging a sleepy Virgil behind him.

“Apologies, I didn't mean to wake you all up.” Logan said.

“Bad dream?” Patton guessed, he and Virgil now standing next to the other two sides. Both Roman and Logan nodded. Virgil shuffled forward and dropped his forehead onto Logan’s shoulder, loosely wrapping his hoodie-covered arms around his waist.

“S’okay, Lo,” he slurred, “We’ll protect you,” Roman snorted, raising his eyebrows.

“You tired there, Virge?” he teased. Virgil grunted in response, not letting go of Logan. Patton giggled and kissed the logical side’s temple.

“That’s right, we’ll protect you, Logan!” Patton glanced at Roman. “Quick, boyfriend shield!”

Before Logan could try to figure out what boyfriend shield meant, his remaining two boyfriends joined in the hugging-Logan-party. The latter couldn't help but melt into the embrace, and the four of them stayed like that until Virgil started snoring quietly on Logan’s shoulder. They all laughed, and tried to wake Virgil back up. They eventually succeeded.

“It looks like it's time to get back to bed, huh stormcloud?” Roman said, kissing the top of Virgil’s head. Logan finished his water, and the four of them walked back upstairs to their bedroom. Halfway up the staircase Virgil grabbed Logan’s hand and mumbled:

“Love ya, LoLo,” Logan smiled and pulled the sleepy side closer so that he wouldn't stumble down the stairs.

(And also because he wanted an excuse to be near him.)

“I love you too, Virgil,” he said quietly.

The moment that they reached the bedroom, Virgil let go of Logan’s hand and  fell face-first onto the bed. Patton poked his sides.

“You gotta get up so we can cuddle, Vee!” Virgil remained on top of the blankets. In the end, Roman picked him up and tucked him in himself, figuring he had already fallen asleep.

“No point in waking him up again,” he said. “I doubt he’d move either way.”

After they had all climbed under the covers, Logan felt Patton’s arms curl around his waist. He shivered involuntarily when the latter pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Hey Logie?” Patton whispered just as he had started to fall asleep.

“Yes, Patton?” Logan could feel the other side start to smile.

“You need a haircut.”

**Author's Note:**

> I repeat, Logan. Needs. A. Haircut. ™. 
> 
> Also yessss I’m still working on the requests I just decided to do a short fic in between so I don’t get bored :)


End file.
